


Wait Really??

by lunarosewood23



Series: Welcome to Final Fantasy XIV [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV - Freeform, M/M, Magnus swaps between summoner and scholar, Michael mains warrior, Steve is Underhill's first name unless stated otherwise fight me, Underhill mains red mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Alec discovers one of Steve and Michael's hobbies, and they learn about one of Alec's.





	Wait Really??

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittyissweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyissweet/gifts).



> For @KathrynLaprade on Twitter, aka my gamer mutual!! I hope you love this dear!
> 
> Also I'm sorry but I love Red Mage and Underhill is the only Shadowhunter I can see using it. In fact...it's just him and Magnus that I can see using this job.

([ Red Mage gear ](https://www.google.com/search?q=red+mage+ffxiv&client=ms-android-virgin-us&biw=360&bih=517&tbm=isch&prmd=vin&source=lnms&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjLq6PDraDfAhXcIDQIHfhHDQwQ_AUIESgC#imgrc=EX7Y9jvw6XAaCM))

* * *

“Hey Steve? Steve, is Michael in there with you?” Alec called as he knocked on the door.

He had an issue with a tablet that was turned in to him verses leaving it at the tech department. While Alec did his best with it, he'd feel better if Michael looked it over.

He heard a shout of “You son of a bitch!” on the other side followed by a yell of “Michael wait-SHIT!” which had Alec quickly opening the door...

...To see Steve andMichael perfectly fine, but the familiar monster burning the characters alive on their TV screens.

“That stupid ass DPS!” Michael yelled, his blue eyes dark in frustration as he took his glasses off to rub his nose.

Steve nodded. “I'm leaving.”

“Same.” Michael agreed before he got up from his desk to sit on Steve's lap. “Why are people dumb?”

“It's called trolls, they suck, but I've learned to just block and ignore them.” Alec spoke up.

Michael and Steve jumped at Alec's voice, and they both stood at attention, which got a laugh out of Alec.

“At ease, you two. I play too.” He told them.

“Wait really? You play Final Fantasy 14 sir?” Michael asked.

Alec nodded. “Yeah. It's actually really entertaining. I'm...a bard, but when I get to Heavensward, I'm changing to dark knight.”

Steve grinned. “I started as a bard, but I switched to red mage. The rapier is my signature weapon.”

“Red mage?” Alec questioned.

Steve nodded as he sat down at his console and changed classes. His character was decked out in bright red gear with a fancy red coat and hat. The weapon was a rapier with a crystal that floated above his hand.

“Ok, that is cool! Magnus would love that job.” Alec exclaimed.

Michael nodded. “The red mage is a kickass job. While it's the lowest of the three caster classes, they have sic DPS, and they're so fucking useful in high tier raid!”

“How?”

“Two very important skills called vercure and verraise.” Steve replied. “They can heal and raise anybody when the healers are swamped. Plus, the signature to this job is so helpful.”

Alec looked at Steve's screen, and watched as he cast a spell then instantly cast another. “What was that?”

“Dualcast.” Steve and Michael replied in sync.

Alec blinked. “That was weird, but whatever. That's dualcast?”

“It's literally the most iconic part of a red mage. It's what makes them the mobile caster.” Michael explained.

“Damn...I need to tell Magnus about this.” Alec replied, impressed with what he was seeing. He was no caster, but everything about this job screamed Magnus, from the flair of the ensemble to the weapon. It was perfect.

“Do you have to be in the newest expansion to play this job?” Alec asked.

Steve shook his head. “Nah. You just have to have bought Stormblood and have a class to 50. Why?”

“I need to tell Magnus about this job. He'd love this.”

Steve laughed. “Hell yeah he would.”

“Damn skippy!” Michael agreed as he looked down at the tablet in Alec's hand, and sighed. “What did that half-wit do to that tablet?”

Alec blinked, he had completely forgotten about it. “Oh, sorry. One of the transfers gave it to me verses sending it to tech. I think I fixed it, but I wanted to check with you. You're the best tech I've got.”

“Don't stroke his ego Alec.” Steve laughed as Michael shot a mock glare at his boyfriend.

“Let me see.” Michael sighed as he sat down on Steve's lap again, and troubleshot the tablet and smiled. “Well, the good news is whatever you did cleared the malware off this thing. Now to just do a little tweaking...and score!”

“What did you do?” Alec asked.

“I blocked the porn site this dumbass was using. They're not using this tablet to watch porn anymore.” Michael replied with a smug look on his face.

“Nice, Michael. Though all I did was follow the instructions in settings to wipe the hard drive.” Alec explained, which got a cackle from Michael.

“You did a reformat of the tablet?? Karma!”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Michael, not all of the Shadowhunters here are idiots.”

“Yes they are. All a bunch of stupid bigoted assholes following orders like mindless drones. They all piss me off so damn much.” Michael scoffed.

Steve sighed and pinched Michael's thigh, which got a pout out of Michael. “Babe, stop. Remember you're not in Idris.”

Michael sighed. “Yeah yeah, you're right. Though a lot of the ones have a weird obsession with downworlder porn-”

“And that's where I take my leave. Thanks Michael. And I'll add you two on my friends list. Magnus, I think, has already roped one of his friends into playing, so we'll have plenty of people to play with. Sound fun?” Alec interrupts, not wanting to know what his colleagues watched in their off-time.

“I'm game.” Steve replied as Michael cheered “Fuck yes!”

Alec smiled.“Alright. Though Michael?”

“Yeah boss?”

“Try not to be upset when Magnus rips hate off of you as his summoner.” Alec told him with a smirk as he headed out of the room and back to his office, dropping the “fixed” tablet off in the tech department's fixed area on his way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about the ending but I love a good majority of it and I REALLY hope you like this too Kathryn!!


End file.
